Embodiments of the present invention relate to a cleaning system and, more particularly, to a cleaning system for treating water and the removal of floating debris for above-ground ring-type swimming pools or other above-ground fluid containers. Embodiments of the present invention further relate to an integrated above-ground swimming pool pump-filter-skimmer system, and to an improved, angled sidewall-mounted housing and replaceable cartridge filter for such integral systems.
Cleaning systems for swimming pools are known in the art. Some existing integrated swimming pool cleaning systems include a pump, skimmer, and filter for cleaning the water contained within the pool. Cleaning systems for above-ground pools are generally supported using a ground level base beside the pool wall, due to their heavy weight.
An exemplary conventional cleaning system is shown in FIG. 1a. A conventional cleaning system 20 is fully supported by a base 10 and is in communication with the above-ground pool 100. Such designs present a potential safety hazard in use, because cleaning systems are often improperly used as a step for entering or exiting the pool, particularly by small children. In addition to the associated safety risks (e.g., slipping off the pump, causing injury), standing on the pump housing to enter or exit the pool places a significant physical strain on the mounting and plumbing connections. These items have been designed, for example, to support the pump or to carry water and are not intended to be structural items. Their use as a step or ladder, therefore, can result in water leakage at the connections, pump failure, and/or collapses of the supports.
Moreover, existing integrated swimming pool cleaning systems for above-ground pools are applicable only for use on rigid wall pool designs with straight vertical sidewalls. As a result, this design is incompatible with ring-type swimming pools, which tend to have outwardly leaning sidewalls. The sidewalls require that the pump and base be located further away from the pool at the top than at the bottom to maintain the pump in a vertical orientation. This, in turn, means that the structure used to connect the pump to the pool must be longer to bridge the gap. The increased span further increases the chances of damage to the pump and plumbing, or injury to users. The increase span can also increase manufacturing costs because more and stronger materials are required.